


True-Silver

by Marta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Courtship, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Gap Filler, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeborn's first thoughts on meeting Galadriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True-Silver

I remember our first meeting, Artanis. You rivaled even Melian's beauty! It seemed the One had captured Elbereth's fires in your radiant garland. But then I saw the jewel-studded mithril clasp, and I scowled. Cold metal should not constrain hair that longs to dance in the evening breeze.

Months later, you threw the band aside and asked for a lock of my hair with which to bind your braid. You would leave delved and forged rocks to the Naugrim, and adorn yourself with beauty worth having. That made me smile. Perhaps you are not so like your kin after all.

**Author's Note:**

> According to the index of the Silmarillion, the name Galadriel means "maiden crowned with a radiant garland".


End file.
